Princess meets a casanova warrior
by 888WhiteQueen18
Summary: This story is about a princess and a casanova warrior what it would be come?


Princess meets a Casanova Demon warrior

"So this is a Sasanaki Village such a boring village?" A man with a cigarette on his mouth wore a black polo with cape around his back, a black pant and black shoes. He's height is 6'6, he has a black shiny hair and his eyes is brown like chocolates. He is 21 years old and he has a small blue mark at his right cheek. He pulled a map at his pocket.

"Now let's see, hmmmmmmmmm"

After an hour of walking and asking to the pretty girls he sees at the village…

O.O (his face)

"So this is the mansion, I've been looking for. That's so creepy" a man frown.

As he looks at the map so that's the house and then no signs of his sister. '_I waste my time here. Maybe I should look for her, first? And I know where she is?" _

A man leaves the creepy mansion and look for her dearest sister. He was excited to see her.

While walking back at village…

Every girl saw him. They smiled and attempt to ask what his name. Trying to use their charms to notice them but he never talk or look at them. He's not concern them for now.

Until he reached the café…..

There he saw a woman who has an amazing chest eating a parfait with a smile on her pretty face. When she noticed him she stopped eating parfait for a while and hug his brother so tightly.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sister, can't you release me. I can't breathe" as he tries to catch his breath.

She release him from her hug. " I miss you and sorry, are you okay, Hiro?"

"Yes. And I miss you, sister." He smiled.

"I knew you would come for me and stay with me for good. I'm so happy you know.

"Yeah! I know I can see it through your face"

"I knew it after all this year's you're so handsome and many girls will fall for you" a smile again in her face.

"I know it already *smirk*. And you're pretty but if one who dares to touch you. They will meet hell first before heaven" as he gave those his death glares who's staring Sawawa.

"Hey! Be nice. You're a bad boy and why you are smoking? It's bad to your health" Sawawa chides.

"Hey! Don't care about it. I will leave you for a while, Bye!" hold her hand and leave some money.

"Hey! *sighs*" _'I was taking care of has finally grown and if you see him mom and dad you would be happy as I was now'_

Hiro leave his sister at the café shop to have some walk. Looking for a bar where he can drink, smoke and looking for a girl he could victim. He saw a crowd people standing his way. He frowned.

"Ah! What the hell-"he was about to finish sentence but he saw a girl. A perfect girl for him as he thought.

A girl who's wearing a tiara at her head, a gothic dress that fits to her nice chest, a boots could hide her thighs and a gloves. She has perfect pale skin that was fragile to touch. She has a ruby eyes and a perfect nose. A shape of her lips is perfect too. She has a blonde hair shinny just like his hair. He was taller than her a bit. '_Beautiful' _

He was going there and approaches the lady but when he heard those beams falling from her. He run towards her. He knows already it is impossible to push her then save her but he tried. Even if it's death him for him It's a heaven to see an angel like her before he died.

*Bag* *Bag* *Bag*

The girl was saved but his not. Those beams are to heavy but he don't care if it his end. "You fool. You almost died to save me" said in a cold voice.

"I know it already. I'm fool but I was glad to save a beautiful woman like you I've ever seen. It is like heaven even it's already my end" tried to speak at her.

Then his surroundings start to blurred and the last he heard is people asking for help.

After that he called "Heaven and ends of him"

"Awwww! My head this is a dream right?" asking for his self. He rose from the hospital bed. "Where am I?" he asked. "Is this a morgue?" asked to his self again.

'_Why I am asking myself? I can't find the answer on myself. What a horrible?'_ while realizing his stupidity. He walked and thinking again and 'I knew it. She is….'

Back at the mansion…

"Wildman, isn't it? Look at the beauty of the moon. It is amazing right?" a woman asked with a cool tone.

"Yes. It is my lucky night to defeat you. Attack" as Lobo Wildman the werewolf ordered his strops to attack his mistress. But Flandre managed to defend her using a trunk of tree as her weapon. She swung it to them.

"Do you have your honor, Wildman? Why not you come here and killed me? Are you afraid to be beaten by a girl? Not a simple girl" she said mockingly to him.

By that mock he can't managed so he attempt to attack her like he was to cut her guts. But suddenly a man with a cigarette appeared in front of a girl. This time he has black wings with a red thorns and he was holding a sword of a Evil or Good. The sword has a perfect shape and it has a two color. In left side it has blue and on the right it is red. As his sword defend him against Wildman.

"I knew it. You're a royalty, right? And I'm your servant. Glad to see you again, my beautiful mistress"

"Stop complementing. Introduce yourself first"

"Hiro Hiyorimi and you?"

"Hime. Just Hime"

"Okay!"

He swung his sword and Wildman was shock. _'It can't be he is a legend not for real'_ "Hey! Mutt, fight me" as he challenged Wildman.

"Who are you? And how dare you to interrupt me?"

"Just fight me. I'm her servant know. Before you die you must know me. I'm Hiro Hiyorimi the Devilish angel who sent by gods and goddess to balance the world of humans or other creature. Now satisfied and you what's the name?" he said confidently.

He was shock by what his saying. Hime was surprised to. _'A devilish angel. Hmmmmmm…As they say he send by gods and goddess to balance the worlds. He always says that he's not bad and nor good too. Everybody amazes at him. By his power and adorable face but they say he loves girls. So he is a Casanova like the incubus. He was upset when someone take his things girl. '_

Hime thinking the other information about him. He was already finished Wildman by stubbing his sword at his chest. Then he kneeled infront of her.

"Your highness, I hope this was a good performance. It is right to punish him by his disloyalty to his master, right?" said with a serious tone.

"Yes, yes. Great performance servant" Hime.

"As I served my loyalty to you. No one would ever harm you my beautiful your Highness" he was teasing her.

She blushed and avert him. She bit his middle finger and said "Drink."

"Yes, your highness" as he leaned forward to her and brought her finger to his mouth. He drink it very seductively and Hime feels something weird the way he drink her blood.

When he finished. "Serve me and you will live" as she was leaving when…

"Delicious blood" said it in seductively.

As she expected he is Casanova the way he acts and compliment her. And maybe he was getting on her nerves.

End of the chapter

I tried to change Hiro. In this story he is a Casanova and devilish angel. Still he is serving Hime but Hiro maybe get some trouble because of being a Casanova and other reasons. Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
